


Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec looked up from the piece of cake he had been enjoying, eyes searching for his husband who was on his way back to their table with two new glasses of champagne.





	Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: magnus/alec, kiss

The tapping of a spoon on glass rang out across the hall, soon to be joined by the sound of stomping and shouts of 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Alec looked up from the piece of cake he had been enjoying, eyes searching for his husband who was on his way back to their table with two new glasses of champagne.

Magnus caught his eye and smiled, setting the glasses down on the table before leaning over to press his lips against Alec's in a gentle kiss, resulting in cheering from their guests. As Magnus started to pull away, Alec wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus' neck and kept him there. "Getting tired of kissing me yet?" Alec whispered.

"Never," Magnus replied, kissing him again.


End file.
